Cold
by yume girl 91
Summary: Don't you know...the more you turn away, the more I want you to stay? UlquiRuki one-shot.


There's no one like her in the world.

I know because I've looked.

Anyone but her, I think, for she is unobtainable. Warmth like life, heart like the one I discovered in the last moments before my demise. I'm not a sinner destined for Hell, bound by chains. An essence of me exists on in meaningless continuum.

But, they all think I'm of the non-existent.

That I have no sight, no hearing. My ashes have disintegrated in Hueco Mundo's barren terrain. I'm no more of the physical sense yet everything is realer somehow. Vivid like a smile, like a word, like a voice.

She was insignificant to me then.

An article of _basura_ so much like other black-clad fools clamoring for justice.

I regret my hasty dismissal now.

The others around her are dull, grey, talkative fools while she radiates light.

Light I _crave_.

Perhaps I regress back into Hollow instincts, Hollow needs. I wonder that could I lay my hand on her heart would I be satisfied? Or would there still be a deeper longing that mere touch couldn't satisfy?

I ponder these things as time passes interminably.

As the emptiness grows within my stomach like a hunger that cannot be satiated, I notice things. Down empty corridors, she glances over her shoulder, a shiver passes through her. She looks past me, through where I hover, never quite touching the floor. Then, she scowls and forces herself to _not_ quicken her step.

She's a veteran of the war.

I am a casualty.

...

I get stronger as time passes.

The reishii of Seireitei is finer than Hueco Mundo's yet I garner it more from her Captain, a Soul Reaper I had never seen in my previous existence however knew of from Aizen's information.

There's a vicarious sensation in me as Jushiro Ukitake loses the slightest bit of stamina he'd regained seventeen months ago. He weakens as I get stronger. Rukia remains often alone in Thirteenth's office, alone save for me.

She tells herself no one's there.

_But I'm still here_, I think, laying my thin paper-white hand over hers as she reaches for the next report. Rukia starts violently as though burned, her head whipping around searching for someone no longer existent in her plain of reality.

I know she's felt me now.

I'm no longer as immaterial as before.

...

"Rukia." I say it gently when she's alone in her room. She starts violently like before and whips around searching for the sound of my voice. I'm merely a whisper to her, a lifeless shadow devouring her life every waking second.

When she sighs and shakes her head at her own foolishness, I hover behind her.

"Your sight lacks perception; perhaps try seeing what lies beyond..."

Her lovely eyes widen and she spins around suddenly furious.

"Don't tell me what to do! Just leave me alone!"

I wonder what her brother thinks, as he pauses outside her room.

...

At night, she sleeps fitfully.

_Torturedly_, I think, gazing on her form as she shivers when my shade passes over her.

Rukia's innate senses feel my aberrance, lust that I cannot deny.

She's foolish to sleep so defenselessly. I feel strength flowing into my arms, legs and torso. Energy solidifies into my being then I kneel down, caressing her cheek with my cold touch.

A recoil jolts in her breast.

_Would that I satiate human lust, perhaps my emptiness would vanish? _I ponder it even as I slide over her and glide her warm flesh around my waist. Rukia sleeps deeply but even this movement ushers a murmur of protest from her lips, a wriggle of her narrow hips sending a frisson of sensation throughout my cold being, most concentrated between my thighs.

I gain new understanding then.

She possesses light I desire, but also of a different kind.

_One of physicality_.

I bruise the insides of her pale thighs with the head of my penis. Rukia shivers and whimpers but even those change to subtle murmurs, soft sounds from her throat as my hands trail up her sides experimentally.

I press harder, my tip dipping in between her _lip_ folds.

She blossoms like a flower, walls greedily sucking my penis.

New sensations assault me.

Heaviness.

Warmth.

Rukia's heat surrounds me.

After being cold for so long, I relish the feeling of being swallowed up by her flesh.

...

In the morning, she thinks it was all just a dream.

_Green eyes shining in the darkness, cold touches and the shallow pressure of a body on top of hers_.

Rukia shakes her head and gets up to change her bedding.

A faint smile flits over my face.

I've tasted life, her light.

I will never leave her.

-Finis-

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

AN: Just something quick. Thanks for reading!

No flames!

Reviews loved :)


End file.
